


Boop

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> don't read this if you didn't see do you believe in miracles
> 
> and i wrote this when i was half asleep, sorry if it's awful

"Boop." The two men were sprawled on the couch, waiting for Sam to return from the library. Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas, who slowly removed his finger from the demon's nose.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, his voice full of annoyance. Cas gave him an innocent look.

"I was looking for something to do to cure my boredom," the angel whispered, staring at his hands in his lap. He jumped in mild surprise when he felt a finger on his nose.

"Boop." Cas looked up and a grin spread across his face. "You looked kind of pathetic, so I thought I would play along. Just this once." Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp finger against his nose.

"Boop."

"It's on, Cas," Dean poked Cas's nose back. "Boop."

"Boop." Cas decided to be adventurous and poked Dean's cheek.

"Boop." Dean poked Cas's chin.

"Boop." Cas poked Dean's lower lip and felt his finger freeze. Bad idea. His finger was now rested on the lip that had tempted him for so long and he couldn't look away. Nothing mattered but the demon sitting in front of him.

"Cas, move your finger," Dean mumbled. Cas felt his cheeks heat up and quickly jerked his finger away, as if Dean's lips were on fire.

"I'm sorry, I-" His thoughts were interrupted by Dean's lips brushing against his. Cas felt his heart rate triple and wondered if his lips tingling was normal. Many years of possession later and his vessel was still doing things that puzzled him.

"Boop," Dean whispered as he pulled away. Cas found himself transfixed in Dean's eyes, even though the vibrant green they once were was replaced by an empty black color.

"You broke the rules," Cas said finally. "You're only allowed to use your finger."

"Does that mean I lose?" Dean asked. Cas nodded his head quickly. "So we can... do something else?" Cas's eyes widened slightly and a blush crept up his cheeks before he pressed his lips against Dean's. 

It was funny, really, how all logic determined that the two were supposed to be enemies, and yet Dean was pulling Cas into his lap and sliding off his trenchcoat frantically. It was also funny how the angel felt a higher sense of belonging straddling a demon than he had ever felt around his own kind.


End file.
